1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method of protecting an object from the effect of a high-speed projectile, in particular an armoured vehicle from the threat of KE fin-stabilised projectiles.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a protective measure in relation to projectiles of that kind, which are also referred to as KE penetrators, it is known for example from DE 41 22 622 A1 for the main armouring of the object to be protected to be additionally covered with a reactive armouring comprising plates which are backed with explosive. Sensor means are used to ascertain which region of the object to be protected is threatened by the oncoming projectile in order to fling a plate from that region towards the projectile and thereby disturb at least the kinematics but generally also the kinetics of the attacker so that even in the event of a hit it still only produces a harmless residual effect because for example the fin-stabilised projectile hits the object to be protected when it is no longer in the proper attitude in the longitudinal direction but at an angle thereto and therefore hits the object laterally without a high level of penetration force.
In the case of the reactive armouring known from DT 977 984 the explosive-accelerated plate is no longer hurled towards the approaching projectile but upon impact thereof is displaced transversely to the impact direction in order to deflect the direction of action.
A disadvantage with reactive armouring which is operative in itself is the high additional loading on the object to be protected, more specifically in static terms due to the mass of the reaction plates and in dynamic terms due to the reaction effect in the event of the explosive-accelerated motion of a plate. In addition, when the objects to be protected are vehicles, there is the disadvantage that for reasons relating to design configuration the propulsion region (tracks or wheels at the front) remains substantially unprotected. That represents a particular risk aspect precisely in the main direction of threat to a fighting vehicle. A further disadvantage is that, once a reaction plate has been triggered off, it leaves behind an unprotected area because such a gap can only be closed again in the base magazine after restoration of the plate holders by installing a new explosive-backed reaction plate.